fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmichaelia
Co-founded by Carmichael Iniquitous and Abigail Witch-Hunter when the both of them were sociopathic fourteen-year-olds, Carmichaelia is naught but of many guilds to be situated upon the outskirts of Gladiolus, Fiore . In stark contrast to a supermajority of such guilds, Carmichaelia has been accredited as a Gladiatorial Guild by the Magic Council and as a result its members are allowed to participate in any of the matchups and tournaments that are held at the Royal Colosseum. It should be noted that its members are infamously world-''renowned'' for their exclusive behavior. To make matters worse, it's also reigned over by a cheapskate of a Guild Master. Because of its members tendency to be ridiculously unfriendly towards non-members and the fact that its headquarters looks as if it's only a sneeze away from crumbling apart, it's THE smallest guilds to have ever competed within the confines of the Royal Colosseum. Beliefs As a result of the influence of Abigail Witch-Hunter, a supermajority of the members of Carmichaelia don't consider it to be an organization anywhere near as much as they consider it to be an ethnic group. They don't see themselves as being guildmates. Instead, they perceive each other as something that is akin to being citizens of the same nation. As a result, there is a strong bond between the members of Carmichaelia. While this bond may not be as powerful as the familiar bond between the members of Fairy Tail, it's certainly stronger than the indifferent association that connects the members of most guilds to each other. Much to Abigail's amusement and Carmichael's exasperation, the bond between the members of Carmichaelia has inadvertently created somewhat of a schism between them a non-members. While there isn't any pure enmity between most Carmichaelians and non-members, the Carmichaelians do have a tendency to dissociate themselves with non-members as much as they can. To the point where people have begun to think of them as exclusionists. Members WIP... Traditions ''Operation Suicide Mission'' Operation Suicide Mission is a three-year-old tradition founded by a sixteen-year-old Carmichael Iniquitous. It involves sending the newest members on a mission to silently learn the measurements of the female members of Fiore's strongest guild. Afterward, said measurements will be reported to a random newspaper which will then be coerced into printing the measurements as an article. Needless to say, the end result tends to be a clandestine Guild War or two. *sweatdrop* ''The Royal Royale'' The Royal Royale is a battle royale that is held by Royal Colosseum once every five years. Due to the fact Carmichaelia was founded by winning the Royal Royale as a member of the Deserting Destriers, it has made a habit of participating in the Royal Royale. History When a serious arguement between Jose Parla and The Masked Gladiatrix resulted in an irrevocable excommunication of Phantom Lord from the Royal Colosseum, Carmichael Iniquitous and Abigail Witch-Hunter left Phantom Lord in hopes of becoming a member of another Gladiatorial Guild. However, it wasn't long before it became apparent to them that such a feat was impossible for a pair of mages whom were without the appropriate amount of income. Out of spite, Carmichael and Abigail co-founded Carmichaelia, registered Carmichaelia as a member of a Gladiatorial Coalition referred to as Deserting Destrier, and then proceeded to utterly annihilate the competition at the Royal Royale all by their lonesome. Afterward, Carmichaelia and the other members of Deserting Destrier became a Gladiatorial Guild as a reward for their victory at the Royal Royale. For a few months, Carmichaelia existed as naught but a two-person guild. However, Abigail eventually managed to convince Carmichael into purchasing a headquarters and as a result Carmichaelia as a legitimate guild was formed. In spite of the fact that Carmichael is the Guild Master, it was Abigail who built Carmichaelia into the gladiatorial guild of exclusionist mages that it is today. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Guild Category:Mage Guild Category:Gladiatorial Guild